Peacock Puzzle Solution
There is no step-by-step solution for this puzzle from the Blake Steele Plot. The puzzle pieces start out in different places for everyone. To solve the puzzle, move the pieces so it forms a peacock: Suggestion Credit:Ichigo777 The grid has 16 squares - you should mentally number them 1-16, starting with the top row So you have the grid like this: (16 will end up being the "empty" square) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 The strategy is to move the tiles in PAIRS, once you move them into their proper positions, DO NOT move them again. Step 1: Maneuver the tiles that belong in slots 1 & 2 into position. Step 2: Maneuver tile 3 into the spot where 4 belongs. Then maneuver 4 below tile 3. When you slide tile 3 into place, tile 4 can be also placed into its slot. Step 3: Maneuver the tiles that belong in slots 5 & 6 into position. It will take more shuffling now that you have less room. Step 4: Maneuver tile 7 into the spot where 8 belongs. Then maneuver 8 below tile 7. When you slide tile 7 into place, tile 8 can be also placed into its slot. Step 5: With this limited room, maneuver the tile that belongs in 9 into the bottom left corner (where slot 13 is); and then maneuver the tile that goes into 13 to the right of tile 9. Sliding tile 9 up allows you to slide 13 into place. Step 6: Use the method in step 5 to place tiles 10 & 14. Step 7: With 10 & 14 in place, shuffle the remaining three tiles in order to get 11, 12, & 15 into their slots (16 should be your empty square). Additional Help Credit: Darling This is what the solved picture should look like. This is also how I will refer to the pieces and rows/columns throughout the guide. STEPS 1. Move pieces 1 and 2 into position. Concentrate on one piece at a time: first move 1 into the top left corner by moving it left/up, then work on getting 2 into position. This is mostly common sense. Goal state and animation: 2. Now, move pieces 3 and 4 into position. This time, however, we will use a different strategy. Don't try to put piece 3 where it belongs just yet; instead, put it in the top right corner, and put 4 beneath it like such: Then you can slide 3 and 4 into their proper places. You need to think of these two as a unit; don't try to place them one at a time. Note: if you somehow have pieces 4 and 3 backwards, refer to the troubleshooting section. Goal state and animation: 3. Now, work on row two. Use the same exact strategy you used for the first row. Move pieces 5 and 6 into position, then put piece 7 in spot 2D with piece 8 right beneath it. Goal state: 4.' You are completely done with rows 1 and 2 and won't have to touch them for the rest of the puzzle! Now, you will be solving the columns from left to right. In this step, you want to get pieces 9 and 13 into their correct positions in column A. I find it easiest to do this if you first get these two pieces right next to each other in the same row. You can either concentrate on getting 13 left of 9 in row 3 and then rotate the two rows counterclockwise to get them into position, or put 9 left of 13 in row 4 and rotate clockwise to get them into position. Got that? So aim for: Row 3: 139 or Row 4: 913 It doesn't matter where they are within the row as you will be rotating the rows to get the pieces into position. Hopefully the animation will clarify what I mean by rotating the two rows. In this animation, I've decided to get 9 and 13 next to each other in row 4''. Goal state and animation: '''5.' Now, you'll use the exact same strategy to get pieces 10 and 14 in their correct positions in column B. Again, you can either get 14 left of 10 in row 3, or get 10 left of 14 in row 4 before rotating the remaining pieces to get them into position. I've chosen to put them together in row 4 first. Goal state and animation: 6. Now, all that's left is rotating the remaining 3 pieces into position! Goal state and animation: TROUBLESHOOTING Sometimes, you may find you have two pieces "backwards." This can happen anywhere from steps 2-6. For example, row 1 might read 1-2-4-3 or row 2 might read 5-6-8-7 instead of the desired positions. To fix this, I usually just rotate the pieces and stick an extra piece between the two trouble pieces, then move everything back into position. In the next example, I have pieces 8 and 7 backwards: I've fixed it by moving them apart and sticking an extra piece (in this case 13) between them. Animation: If you're still confused about this process, don't worry; just shuffle your problem pieces with whatever spare pieces you have, and you should eventually end up with something you can work with. Try to separate the problem pieces when you mix them up. MISCELLANY: # It is actually impossible to get stuck on this puzzle, so don't worry if you think you're gotten stuck! There's always a way to fix things. # Concentrate on one or two pieces at a time. Some guides advocate stringing everything together at once, but I personally find it easier to concentrate on little steps. # Related to the previous bit of advice: this is not a jigsaw puzzle! Don't try to solve the puzzle by putting all the peacock pieces next to each other in the middle and then expect to move them into the right spots later: this is just going to make more work for you. Do rows 1 and 2, then columns A and B. # It's possible that you'll have one or two pieces backward at some point, especially for the last three steps. If this happens, don't worry! Just shuffle your pieces, and don't be afraid to do temporarily undo some work with rotation if you need to fix something. Again, it's impossible to get "stuck" and you can always get things back into position using the steps. # This is just my way of solving the puzzle; I don't claim that it's the most efficient way. Category:Games